evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Jr
'Introduction' Glass Jr is the son of the bandit glass and the older half brother of Jitsuko. He was third in command of the Glass Bandit Gang till he killed his father in single combat and took over the gang for himself. After taking over the gang he turned the brigands from simple pillage and retreat to full scale conquest. His goal is to conquer the northern edge territory of the Earth kingdom. He plans to do so using the hit and run tactics he mastered as a bandit and unconventional methods of combat. 'Personality' Glass jr is his father's son in every way. He worships power and sees power as the ultimate goal to everything. When his band of robbers go on a raid his men take most of the plunder. The only thing he takes is food, water, and the right to dispense loot. The wine, gold, silks, and other stuff he leaves for his men. He cares not for it. When he does need it however he simply takes it, but never in great excess. What he values is control and order. What he says go, no exception. If he has that what does he need money for? Glass is extremely serious about his training. He never skips a day of training. He also loves his Guan Dao, Black Dragon. It belonged to a Earth Kingdom King very long ago and was buried with him in his tomb. As a boy Glass found that tomb and robbed it. The weapon is his most prized possession, and he has murdered more than one bandit over it. The battle that started between him and his father was about his father attempting to take his prized weapon. Glass loves all of his siblings as if they were his full siblings. He also loves all of his father's "wives", as if they were his own mother. He treats them all well, and despite being leader has not created his own harem. He is currently engaged to a women named Ling Ling who is the daughter of another bandit. 'Abilities and Powers' Glass is a Master Earth Bender, but his main focus is sand bending. He learned the art from his father himself. The reason his name is Glass was because he learned the art of sandbending. Before that he was named Shinta. After it was discovered that he could earthbend and had the ability to bend sand his father changed his name to glass after himself. The name glass does not sound like a name for a fearsome rader. Glass is brittle and breaks easily. It shatters to thousand of little pieces. As such you may wonder why name yourself after that. The bandit leader use to boast that even "The Gods fear his sword play". The reason for that is that Glass would use his sand bending on obsidian glass, and apply it to around his sword. Stored away in Glass armor is layers of Obsidian dust. When he goes into combat he pulls that obsidian out and manipulates it in battle. He uses it to extend his blade swings in a fight. He uses it to slash the throats of his opponents. He leaves the dust in the air to cut the lungs of the people who fight him up close. He uses it to create wide sweeping swings of sharp glass. He uses it to saw thought doors, flesh, and even stone itself. Extra Earthbender Moves Quick Sand - Turn the ground into quick sand thought earth bending Earth Wall - Create walls of earth with his earthbending Earth Drill - Create a giant drill with earth and make it spin to drill thought objects Rock Levitation - Can levitate giant boulders with his earthbending Rock Flight - Ride on rocks thought the air to fly Earth Quake - Can create a localized Earthquake Stone Spiker - Send spikes of earth from the ground to impale enemies Water filtering - When working in concert with a waterbender, an earthbender can purify polluted water. The waterbender suspends the polluted water in the air, while the earthbender removes the pollutants Magnetization- Skilled earthbenders are capable of magnetizing their limbs to any type of stone, making wall-scaling simpler in the appropriate circumstances Remote earthbending - If an earthbender is suspended from the ground, but is aware that there is earth somewhere near, the earthbender can focus his energies and bend that earth out of his physical reach out of sheer concentration. 'Equipment' Steel Armor Black Dragon - His Legendary Guan Dao Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Earthbender Category:Polearm User